


Silk On Skin.

by flickawhip



Category: Mr. Selfridge (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Mae have a little... fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk On Skin.

The evening had started with Mae slumped silently in a corner of the pub, doing her very best not to be seen. She had said nothing of how she felt, she had however told Pimble where she was headed. She had been drinking in silence for a while now and she had looked up only when a hand placed a fresh drink in front of her. Before she could say much of anything, however, she had been silenced by the warmth in Rose's eyes. Rose had slid silently into the booth, deliberately nudging up against Mae, her smile soft as she laid a warm hand over Mae's own cold hands, drawing them gently into her lap, stroking her hands over Mae's own enough times to warm them. 

The two had sat in silence, drinking silently for a long time and it was only when Rose had sensed that Mae was just faintly buzzed that she had risen, silently holding a hand out to Mae. Mae had been quick to accept it, allowing Rose to pull her upright. Before she could say, or do, anything further, Rose had lead her out into the streets, looping a warm arm around her waist as she stumbled, her smile soft. Mae had said nothing, simply nestling closer and allowing Rose to lead her home. Pimble had told Rose much of what had happened between Lord Loxley and Mae, and clearly Rose had decided it was time that Mae understood what it was to be truly loved. 

The two had made their way back, slowly, back to Rose's home. The Selfridge family had moved back in, although by now Harry had moved out again, choosing to look out for his own interests. He had agreed that between them he and Rose would share the children. The children were currently staying with him and Rose was, for once, glad of it. When she had gone to seek out Mae, suddenly so aware of how foolish she had been to choose to trust Delphine and ignore Mae, suddenly so keenly aware that Mae needed her in ways Delphine never could. She had, of course, let Delphine go. Delphine had accepted that Rose had chosen to care for Mae, living her own life but offering silent support whenever Rose needed it. 

Rose had thought very little of Delphine lately, her focus had returned once again to Mae. Mae who was clearly miserable, who had been hurt and suffered at the hands of her husband in ways that even Rose never had. Mae who clearly was desperate for someone to see her for who she was, not who she pretended to be. Mae had clearly not known why Rose came back, but she had also clearly been happy to have Rose come back to her side. What she didn't know, not yet, was that Rose had accepted that she loved Mae. Loved her in the same way a man loved his wife. The fact that both Mae and Rose were newly single had not been a problem, more of a solution. The feel of Rose's arm around her comforted Mae in a way many things never could.


End file.
